La Promesa Olvidada de Thranduil
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: Mucho tiempo atrás, el rey de Mirkwood hizo una promesa. Y ahora, está a punto de costarle la vida a sus hijos
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí va la nueva historia. ¿Qué nuevas aventuras les esperan a los dos príncipes del Bosque Negro?**

Capítulo 1

Era el invierno más frío que recordaba, pero el príncipe de cabellos dorados del Gran Bosque Verde parecía ajeno a la temperatura mientras le indicaba a su montura que avanzara más deprisa. Quería terminar su misión y volver con su esposa lo antes posible. La condición actual de Marwana era delicada por el temprano embarazo y no le gustaba estar lejos de ella.

El gran caballo blanco trotaba con elegancia sobre la nieve, dirigido por las hábiles manos de su amo y el príncipe miraba a su alrededor en busca del árbol que, según decían, estaba cerca de la frontera de Dol Guldur.

Casi había perdido la esperanza de encontrarlo después de un día completo de búsqueda y cada vez se sentía más desesperado. _Marwana será tan infeliz si no consigo el fruto…_ , pensó, desalentado.

Pero entonces sus ojos azules se iluminaron al ver la vegetación que estaba en la base de una colina cubierta de nieve. Había reconocido de inmediato el pequeño árbol que se alzaba con orgullo entre los demás setos. No tenía hojas, pero estaba lleno con una docena de frutos que colgaban de sus delgadas ramas.

Desmontó y se precipitó hacia adelante, alargando la mano para tocar uno de los frutos rojos y maduros.

"Granadas" –dijo sin aliento por el alivio y la alegría de haber terminado su búsqueda. Sin más preámbulos, arrancó el fruto y lo metió en la bolsa que llevaba colgada al hombro.

Y entonces, el suelo tembló.

El príncipe se sobresaltó y corrió hacia su montura. El viento tomó velocidad a su alrededor, sacudiendo su capa y el pelo. Pensando que estaba a punto de empezar una tormenta, se dispuso a subir a su caballo.

Pero entonces algo apareció en la base del árbol de granadas.

Se quedó mirando, con los ojos como platos, cómo la aparición cobraba la forma de una dama muy hermosa. Su cabello era tan rojo como las granadas maduras y toda su ropa era escarlata, lo que acentuaba su piel de alabastro. Ojos negros como el carbón le desvolvieron la mirada al príncipe, llenos de ira y malicia.

"¡Cómo te atreves! –exclamó-. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a coger lo que es mío sin mi consentimiento?!"

Las rodillas del príncipe temblaron un poco de miedo y culpa- Sabía que acababa de cometer un terrible error. Le había dicho que pidiera permiso antes de coger la fruta, pero se había olvidado al no ver a nadie.

"Perdóneme, mi señora. No sabía a quién tenía que pedirle permiso."

"¡A mí, la señora Zuïlean, diosa de la granada de invierno! ¡Deberías haberme llamado antes de coger la fruta! ¡Ahora no te permitiré irte!"

Mientras hablaba, una gruesa pared de hielo se levantó de repente a su alrededor, aislando al príncipe del mundo exterior y bloqueándole su camino a casa. No pudo evitar temblar al recordar las historias de elfos desaparecidos durante el invierno. _Así que desaparecían por esto. Habrán tomado la fruta sin su aprobación, igual que yo._

Pasando la mano por el cuello de su caballo para calmarlo, el príncipe tomó una respiración profunda y le habló.

"Mi señora, soy Thranduil, hijo del rey Oropher del reino de Greenwood. No quería faltarle al respeto. Me equivoqué al tomar la fruta sin su permiso, pero estaba preocupado por mi esposa que me espera en casa. El fruto es para ella. Verás, tiene dos meses de embarazo y quería una granada de invierno. Por favor, mi señora, le pido que me libere y me permita llevarle este fruto."

Zuïlean lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando.

"¿Dices que tu esposa está embarazada? ¡Esas frutas son como mis propios hijos!"

Thranduil palideció cada vez más mientras ella gritaba. _¡Dios mío! No me va a dejar ir. ¡Pero necesito volver con Marwana!_

Thranduil era un orgulloso príncipe. Casi nunca había rogado en sus 3000 años de vida. Pero estaba a punto de volver a hacerlo por segunda vez en un día.

"Le pido perdón desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, mi señora. He cometido un error y merezco su ira. Pero por favor, déjeme volver con mi esposa. Temo por ella si no vuelvo."

Se produjo un largo silencio en el que Thranduil esperó con ansiedad la respuesta de Zuïlean. Cuando habló, su voz seguía siendo fría.

"Muy bien. Te irás… ¡pero con una condición!"

Con un escalofrío de miedo, Thranduil preguntó.

"¿Cuál?"

"¡Cuando el niño nazca, quiero que me lo traigas!"

Los ojos de Thranduil se abrieron como platos.

"Pero… pero…"

"¡O eso o te quedarás aquí para siempre! ¿Qué eliges?"

 _¿Darle a mi hijo?_ Thranduil estaba tan consternado que no pudo decir nada durante un minuto. La miró, sin saber qué hacer.

"¿Quieres a… mi hijo?"

"Sí, Thranduil. Tu hijo a cambio del mío –con un movimiento de su mano, la pared de hielo se derrumbó-. Ahora vete. Y tráeme a tu hijo, Thranduil hijo de Oropher. ¿Tengo tu palabra?"

Él sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. _¡No puedo prometer eso! ¡No puedo!_

"Mi señora, por favor. ¡Lo que me pides es imposible!"

Ella pareció crecer cada vez más.

"¡¿Te atreves a desafiarme después de que he decidido liberarte?!"

Thranduil tragó saliva y se puso en pie rápidamente.

"No, yo… quiero decir…" –tartamudeó. Pero entonces suspiró, derrotado. _Tiene que haber alguna forma de salir de este lío_ , pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza. _Pero antes tengo que volver a casa._

"Repito, Thranduil. ¿Tengo tu palabra?" –preguntó Zuïlean una vez más.

El príncipe de Greenwood alzó la vista.

"Sí, mi señora. Tienes mi palabra" –dijo de mala gana.

Zuïlean sonrió.

"Bien. ¡Asegúrate de cumplir tu promesa! ¡Si no lo haces iré yo misma a por el niño!" –con eso se desvaneció lentamente en el aire junto con el árbol, dejando al príncipe a solas con su caballo.

Los hombros de Thranduil se desplomaron.

"Valar, ¿qué he hecho?"

Muchos, muchos años después…

"Ooo, tranquilo Estrella Roja" –le dijo Legolas, Príncipe del Bosque Negro, a su caballo marrón que se movía nervioso por el terreno cubierto de nieve.

El príncipe Keldarion, que montaba más adelante, se giró hacia atrás sobre su asiento y le sonrió a su hermano menor.

"Está todavía nervioso por la escaramuza, ¿verdad?"

Legolas le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Todavía es demasiado joven e inmaduro. Pero dale un año más. Será tan bueno como su padre, Firefox."

Firefox era el caballo de su padre, el rey del Bosque Negro. Era una bestia magnífica, fuerte y elegante. Su descendencia, Estrella Roja, era un joven luchador, pero de espíritu salvaje y difícil de controlar. Legolas era el único al que le permitía subir sobre su lomo, y eso era gracias al toque sanador del príncipe. Nadie más se atrevía a acercarse al animal, y menos cuando estaba de mal humor. Y la sangrienta batalla que habían tenido en Dol Guldur hacía unas horas todavía lo asustaba.

Keldarion volvió a mirar al frente cuando estuvo seguro de que Legolas tenía a Estrella Roja bajo control. Cubriéndose mejor con su capa, el príncipe alzó la mirada hacia el cielo sombrío intentando ver el sol que se escondía tras el muro de nubes grises. _Vaya invierno,_ pensó. _Tanta nieve y tantos intrusos._

Los dos príncipes regresaban a casa después de terminar su misión en la frontera. Había habido varios informes de enemigos de Dol Guldur que habían entrado en el Bosque Negro hacía varias semanas, por lo que el rey había enviado un batallón para deshacerse de ellos. Keldarion se había ofrecido para dirigir la misión y Legolas se había unido a él con entusiasmo, sin querer perderse la emoción.

La misión fue un éxito, pero la batalla fue dura y causó varias bajas en la compañía. Al ver la expresión devastada en el rostro del príncipe heredero, Jaden, que era el jefe de los guardias del bosque, había sugerido que los príncipes volvieran al palacio sin ellos, sabiendo que los cadáveres disminuirían su velocidad.

"Cuidaremos de ellos, sus altezas. Id a casa."

Keldarion había protestado, diciendo que no iba a abandonarlos hasta que hubieran terminado del todo, hasta que todos hubieran vuelto. Pero Legolas había intervenido con rapidez, comprendiendo cómo se sentía su hermano. Como su líder, Keldarion se sentía responsable por la muerte de los guerreros.

"Vamos, hermano –le había dicho Legolas-. Has hecho todo lo posible para cumplir la misión. Has hecho tu trabajo, ahora deja que hagan el suyo."

Legolas siempre tenía la capacidad de convencer a los demás, y por fin Keldarion cedió de mala gana. Los dos hermanos montaron a palacio, dejando que Jaden se encargara del resto.

"¡Kel, mira!" –la exclamación de Legolas sacó a Keldarion de sus pensamientos. El príncipe mayor miró a su alrededor y se encontró con lo que había llamado la atención de su hermano.

"¡Granadas!" –dijo Legolas, entusiasmado, acercándose con Estrella Roja al árbol que se encontraba en la base de la colina.

Keldarion frunció el ceño mientras seguía a su hermano, viendo a Legolas que se maravillaba con las frutas maduras que colgaban de las ramas desnudas y delgadas. _Es extraño_ , pensó Keldarion. _El árbol no estaba ahí cuando llegamos._

Sonriendo como un niño a punto de recibir un caramelo, Legolas estiró la mano para coger uno de los frutos…

 **Oh, oh. Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo huelo a problema ;)**


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

"¡No, Legolas!" –gritó Keldarion, acercándose a su hermano con rapidez.

Legolas se quedó absolutamente quieto, con la mano a meras pulgadas de la granada más cercana, y luego se giró para mirar a su hermano, desconcertado.

"¿Qué pasa?"

El elfo mayor se quedó mirando el árbol fijamente, intentando recordar la antigua historia que había escuchado hacía tiempo.

"Tal vez nada, Legolas. Pero creo que no debes coger esa fruta."

"¡Pero es tan raro ver granadas en invierno! ¡Míralas! Están listas para cogerlas, ¡apuesto que saben muy bien!"

Legolas alargó la mano otra vez, pero Keldarion la agarró.

"¡He dicho que no! ¡Deja de ser un glotón!" –su cansancio y decepción de la batalla reciente hicieron que elevara la voz.

 _¿Glotón?_ Pensó Legolas, a la vez que bajaba la mano. Ofendido, le dio la vuelta a su caballo y se alejó del árbol.

"Está bien. Vamos a casa" –dijo en voz baja.

Keldarion miró al cielo y suspiró. Entonces se pasó la mano por la cara, obligándose a recuperar la compostura. _No es culpa del chico que sienta este malestar. Pero hay algo raro con este árbol, ¿pero el qué?_

"¡Legolas, espera!" –lo llamó Keldarion, trotando con su caballo hacia él. Legolas no respondió, concentrado en guiar a su montura por el camino que bordeaba el acantilado. Obviamente seguía afectado por las duras palabras de Keldarion.

El príncipe mayor suspiró otra vez mientras miraba la espalda rígida de Legolas. No podía alcanzar a su hermano porque el camino era demasiado estrecho para dos caballos. _¡Bien hecho, idiota!_ Se regañó a sí mismo. _¡Apuesto que no va a hablarte durante las próximas semanas!_

Tras mirar brevemente la caída de varios cientos de pies a su derecha, Keldarion pensó en las mejores palabras para pedirle perdón a su hermano… pero entonces el suelo empezó a temblar sin aviso.

La reacción de Estrella Roja fue instantánea. El caballo entró en pánico, relinchando por el miedo. Legolas se esforzó por controlarlo, pero con el terremoto y la caída de rocas y nieve le fue imposible.

Mientras controlaba a su propio caballo, Keldarion vio horrorizado cómo su hermano resbaló del lomo de Estrella Roja y caía por el precipicio.

"¡LEGOLAS!"

De repente, una de las rocas golpeó el flanco de su caballo. El animal relinchó de dolor y cayó al suelo, arrojando a su jinete de su lomo. El príncipe aterrizó con fuerza, golpeándose la cabeza contra las rocas cubiertas de nieve. Durante un momento perdió la visión… y entonces vio el manto blanco cayendo sobre él.

Y entonces no vio nada más.

Fue el frío lo que lo despertó. Estaba helado.

Keldarion gimió, empujando la nieve para liberarse. Tardó varios minutos para conseguirlo, pero al fin se puso en pie, tambaleándose con la visión desenfocada y con la cabeza latiendo de dolor. Se había torcido el tobillo y tenía una herida profunda en la sien, pero por lo demás estaba bien.

Estrella Roja no estaba. Al parecer, el joven caballo había huido después de la avalancha y el de Keldarion yacía inmóvil en la nieve, muerto. El príncipe negó con la cabeza dolorida, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por él.

"Legolas –se dijo-. Primero tienes que encontrarlo."

Bajó con cuidado por el acantilado, teniendo cuidado con dónde pisaba y llamando a Legolas de vez en cuando. Para su consternación, Legolas nunca respondió. Keldarion se esforzó por dejar de imaginarse lo peor, intentando convencerse de que su hermano seguía vivo allí abajo.

Fue un descenso lento y doloroso. Su tobillo herido ardía y le temblaban las extremidades por el esfuerzo, pero alcanzó la parte inferior sin incidentes. Haciendo una mueca cuando sus pies se hundieron profundamente en la nieve, Keldarion reanudó la búsqueda de su hermano. Buscaba desesperadamente con la vista en el manto blanco, en busca de cualquier signo de su hermano.

 _Tiene que haber caído por aquí_ , reflexionaba mientras cavaba en un montículo, temiendo que Legolas estuviera enterrado debajo.

"¡Legolas! –volvió a llamarlo, ya en estado de pánico-. ¡Contéstame! ¿Dónde estás?"

Pero solo el viento le respondió. Sin embargo, Keldarion no se rindió y siguió cavando y llamándolo una y otra vez.

"¡Todavía está vivo! ¡No está muerto! ¡Solo tengo que encontrarlo de una maldita vez!"

Entonces, el repentino sonido de alguien tosiendo a su derecha lo hizo sobresaltarse.

"¿Legolas? –dijo, cavando mucho más rápido, para finalmente exponer el rostro ceniciento de su hermano-. ¡Legolas! Hey, mocoso, ¿puedes oírme?"

La respuesta de Legolas fue un gemido y al mismo tiempo hizo una mueca, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Keldarion se arrodilló a su lado y acarició la fría mejilla de su hermano.

"¿Legolas? Vamos, respóndeme."

"Estúpido… orco… ¡piérdete!"-murmuró Legolas, girando la cabeza.

Keldarion no pudo evitar sonreír al oír eso.

"Gracias por responder, hermano. Ahora despierta" –dijo sin parar de quitarle la nieve de encima, y notando cómo Legolas temblaba de frío.

"¿Kel? –Legolas abrió los ojos al fin y se quedó mirando a su hermano, aturdido-. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Una avalancha… creo" –respondió Keldarion.

"Hmm… esto me recuerda… a cuando nos quedamos atrapados en el deslizamiento de tierra la primavera pasada."

Keldarion se rio y empezó a inspeccionar el cuerpo de su hermano.

"Dime, ¿dónde te duele?"

Legolas gritó cuando intentó moverse.

"Unhh… me duele… en todas partes –luego alzó la vista hacia el acantilado-. ¿Acabo de caerme… de ahí? –preguntó con incredulidad.

"Sí. Tienes suerte de que la nieve amortiguara un poco la caída" –dijo Keldarion, tras encontrar una herida detrás de la oreja derecha de Legolas que todavía sangraba. Después siguió buscando heridas en el cuerpo de su hermano.

"¡Awwww! –volvió a gritar Legolas cuando su hermano le tocó el costado izquierdo-. ¡Eso duele!"

Keldarion se disculpó.

"Lo siento –abrió el manto de Legolas y le levantó la camisa. Su costado izquierdo y el pecho estaban llenos de moretones azules y púrpuras-. Tienes algunas costillas rotas" –dijo, finalmente, cubriéndolo otra vez.

"Genial. ¿Cuál es…? ¿La tercera vez este año? –Legolas sacudió la cabeza, disgustado-. Si me pagaran cada vez que me rompiera una costilla sería muy muy rico."

Keldarion se rio, se quitó la capa húmeda y la colocó sobre su hermano. Legolas frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Tengo que dejarte aquí un momento –todavía arrodillado en la nieve, Keldarion extendió la mano y tocó el rostro de Legolas-. Cuando volvamos a casa le pediré a los criados que busquen las granadas que quieras. Perdóname por hablar con tanta dureza antes, hermano."

Legolas le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Nah. No importa –pero entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció al acordarse de una cosa-. ¡Los caballos! ¡Estrella Roja! ¿Están bien?"

Keldarion levantó la vista hacia el acantilado.

"Creo que Estrella Roja huyó. No lo vi. Pero mi caballo… -suspiró y se giró otra vez hacia su hermano-. Las mantas están con él, así que subiré a buscarlas. Tienes que calentarte y tengo que vendarte esas costillas."

A pesar de su desorientación, Legolas se dio cuenta de que su hermano evitaba apoyar un pie.

"¡Pero estás herido!"

"Me las arreglaré –Keldarion esquivó la mano de Legolas cuando la estiró para tocar su tobillo herido-. ¡No es nada urgente, enano! Quédate aquí y recupera fuerzas. Volveré antes de que te des cuenta."

Legolas puso los ojos en blanco y dejó que Keldarion le metiera la mano bajo las mantas.

"Ten cuidado, ¿vale?"

Keldarion se inclinó un poco y besó la frente de su hermano.

"Claro. A diferencia de ti, yo siempre tengo cuidado" –bromeó.

Legolas maldijo entre dientes y Keldarion se rio. Luego se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir.

 **Pues sí, segundo capítulo y los dos hermanos ya están en crisis. Ahora solo puede empeorar :)**


	3. Capítulo3

Capítulo 3

"Thranduil…"

El rey del Bosque Negro se enderezó de golpe en su asiento. _¿Alguien acaba de llamarme?_ Miró a su alrededor, a pesar de saber que estaba solo en su estudio con la única compañía de sus libros y pergaminos.

Se encogió de hombros. _Debí habérmelo imaginado_ , pensó, levantándose de la silla en la que había estados entado toda la mañana. Mientras flexionaba los músculos rígidos, Thranduil se acercó a la ventana abierta y se quedó mirando el paisaje. El reino del Bosque Negro era aún más misterioso en invierno, todo cubierto de blanco y silencioso. No era muy diferente a aquellos tiempos cuando todavía lo llamaban el Gran Bosque Verde.

Thranduil miró entonces hacia Dol Guldur. Su corazón se aceleró al pensar en la seguridad de sus hijos. _Son guerreros. Saben cómo cuidar de sí mismos_ , pensó. Aun así no podía dejar de preocuparse por ellos cada vez que no los tenía a la vista.

Sonrió, pensando en sus hijos. _¡Qué bien han crecido!_ Pensó. _¡Tan guapos y amables! No puedo pedir más._

Thranduil suspiró con orgullo cuando el apuesto rostro de Keldarion le vino a la mente. Su hijo mayor y heredero se había convertido en un gran guerrero muy joven. Era fuerte pero amable, inteligente y muy protector con su hermano menor. Sin ninguna duda, Keldarion sería un buen rey algún día.

Entonces recordó a Legolas. El príncipe era muy querido por todos por su encanto y belleza, y como manyan, también era muy apreciado por su don curativo. Pero todos en el Bosque Negro sabían también que el hijo menor de Thranduil era inteligente, travieso e impulsivo. Al pensar eso, Thranduil se rio entre dientes de forma involuntaria. ¡ _Ese chico siempre está en problemas! ¡No tengo ni idea de cómo Keldarion logra controlarlo!_

Tras decidir salir del estudio por ese día, Thranduil se dirigió a la galería real. Allí contempló con cariño el cuadro de su esposa fallecida, Marwana. La última reina del Bosque Negro lo miraba con ternura, vestida con un encantador vestido lila y con su largo cabello suelto. La habilidad de Legolas con la pintura era tal que había conseguido pintar la sorprendente imagen de su madre, a la que solo había visto en sueños.

Thranduil sonrió otra vez, con la esperanza de que estuviera feliz en la Sala de Mandos, y rezando para poder verse de nuevo en Valinor… algún día.

"¡Mi señor! –Golradir, el jefe de los sirvientes de palacio, apareció de repente en la puerta de la galería-. Disculpe, mi señor. Traigo noticias inquietantes."

Thranduil frunció el ceño y se giró hacia el otro elfo.

"¿Y bien, de qué se trata?"

"Creo que debería ir al establo y verlo por sí mismo, mi señor" –dijo Golradir, preocupado.

El rey intentó contener su impaciencia, la misma que Legolas había heredado de él.

"¡Dilo de una vez!"

Golradir tragó saliva antes de explicarse.

"Estrella Roja ha vuelto, ¡pero sin el príncipe Legolas!"

El corazón de Thranduil pareció detenerse por un momento.

"¿El caballo ha vuelto solo?"

El otro elfo asintió.

"Sí, mi señor. Solo. Sin jinete y sin señales del resto de la compañía ni del príncipe Keldarion."

El rey del Bosque Negro sintió elevarse la ansiedad. _¿En qué se han metido estos chicos otra vez?_

"¡Trae a Linden! –dijo, refiriéndose al jefe de su ejército-. ¡Dile que me vea en el establo!"

A continuación, salió precipitadamente de la galería sin la sonrisa que tenía anteriormente. Ahora su expresión era de máxima determinación.

Cuando Keldarion volvió a donde estaba Legolas, se encontró con su hermano completamente quieto. Alarmado, Keldarion soltó las mantas apresuradamente y lo movió un poco.

"¿Legolas?"

El príncipe más joven no respondió. Su rostro estaba muy pálido y tenía los ojos cerrados, lo que no era una buena señal.

"¡Legolas!" –Keldarion lo movió con más fuerza, cerca del pánico.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? –Legolas abrió los ojos de repente y miró a su alrededor, sobresaltado, hasta detenerse en el rostro ansioso de Keldarion. Después se relajó-. Oh, eres tú."

Keldarion dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y le dio las gracias a todos los dioses que conocía.

"¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!"

Legolas seguía sin comprender.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"¡Dormir con los ojos cerrados! ¡Casi me matas del susto!"

Sonriendo con timidez, Legolas respondió:

"Lo siento. No sabía que lo estaba haciendo –luego frunció el ceño-. Pensé que dijiste que ibas a ir a buscar las mantas."

"Ya lo hice" –Keldarion se las enseñó.

"Qué rápido –dijo Legolas, con la voz un poco débil-. No me di cuenta de que te había ido."

Ahora fue el turno de Keldarion de fruncir el ceño. Al ver la mirada vidriosa de Legolas supo que sus heridas eran peores de lo que creía. Le quitó la capa rápidamente y le quitó el carcaj con suavidad. Luego le desabrochó la túnica, estremeciéndose por lo helada que estaba su ropa por la humedad.

"¿Kel?" –dijo Legolas con la voz temblorosa.

"¿Sí?"

"Tengo frío."

Los dedos de Keldarion se congelaron por un momento antes de volver a su tarea.

"Lo sé. Primero te vendaré las costillas y luego te llevaré a un lugar más seco. Después de eso averiguaré cómo llegar a casa."

Se produjo un largo silencio mientras Keldarion usaba su daga para cortar una manta en tiras largas y anchas. A continuación, las enrolló alrededor del torso herido de Legolas, encogiéndose cuando gimió de dolor.

"Solo un poco más, hermano" –murmuró, tirando de la tela con firmeza.

"¿Crees… crees que Jaden y los demás vendrán… por aquí?" –preguntó Legolas entre dientes mientras intentaba ignorar el dolor.

"No estoy seguro –respondió Keldarion-. El camino del acantilado está bloqueado. Puede que tomen el camino más largo."

"O sea que estamos atrapados aquí."

"No si puedo evitarlo –afirmó Keldarion. Terminó de atar los extremos de las tiras y cerró la túnica de Legolas antes de envolverlo con la otra manta. Después se inclinó y pasó un brazo por debajo de sus hombros-. Te ayudaré a sentarte. ¿Te ves capaz?"

Legolas asintió débilmente.

"Puedo hacerlo."

"Muy bien. Aquí vamos" –lentamente, Keldarion lo levantó. Legolas se estremeció y gruñó, pero no se detuvo hasta que su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho de su hermano. Por un momento, permaneció apoyado en él, jadeando.

"Eso fue divertido."

Keldarion se rio en voz baja.

"Ahora vamos a intentar algo mucho más divertido. ¿Qué piensas de ponerte en pie?"

Lleno de determinación, Legolas plantó los pies en el suelo con firmeza y se impulsó. Ya estaba de pie, apoyado en su hermano, cuando de repente jadeó y se inclinó hacia adelante, con una mueca de dolor.

"¡Legolas!" –Keldarion se alarmó al instante.

"Estoy… estoy bien. D… dame… un momento… -jadeó Legolas, con un brazo envuelto alrededor de las costillas. Un rato después, le sonrió a su hermano débilmente-. Tenías razón. ¡Eso fue aún más 'divertido'."

"¡Tú y tus chistes malos! –Keldarion sacudió la cabeza, divertido. Se inclinó un momento para recoger su espada y el carcaj de Legolas-. Siguiente tarea, entonces. Vamos a encontrar un lugar lo bastante seco como para descansar –su rostro se puso serio cuando se dio cuenta de la falta de luz-. Anochecerá pronto."

Con pasos lentos y dolorosos, avanzaron hacia adelante. Legolas se apoyaba en él con fuerza y Keldarion en él para mantener el equilibrio. El tobillo de Keldarion todavía latía y el frío cortante no ayudaba en nada, pero siguieron avanzando mientras guiaba a su hermano a través de los montículos de nieve.

Sin ellos saberlo, un par de ojos los observaban en silencio.

Thranduil se quedó aún más perturbado al ver que Jaden y el resto de los guerreros que venían de la frontera regresaban… y sin los príncipes del Bosque Negro.

"¿Dónde están? –les preguntó Thranduil desde que llegaron al patio del palacio-. ¿Dónde están mis hijos?"

Jaden parpadeó, sorprendido.

"¿S… sus hijos? –intercambió miradas confundidas con los demás antes de volverse hacia el rey-. Pero mi señor, ¡los príncipes han vuelto! Quiero decir… ¡volvieron antes que nosotros!"

"¡Pues nunca llegaron! –Thranduil cerró los puños, lleno de preocupación y miedo-. ¡¿Dónde demonios se han metido?!"

Dándose cuenta de que el rey estaba a punto de perder el control, Linden intervino.

"Jaden, ¿no visteis señales de ellos mientras volvíais?"

"No, comandante –dijo Jaden, negando con la cabeza-. Pero no vinimos por la ruta normal. El camino del acantilado había sufrido una avalancha reciente. Así que retrocedimos y rodeamos la montaña."

Thranduil observó a Linden, pensando en lo que harían.

"Investiga el lugar de la avalancha. Si quedaron atrapados tenemos que encontrarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde –entonces el rey llamó a uno de los sirvientes-. ¡Prepara mi caballo! ¡Voy a buscarlos!"

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y se precipitó hacia el palacio para ponerse su ropa de montar. Cuando Thranduil estaba de ese humor, nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Keldarion abrazó mejor el cuerpo tembloroso de su hermano y arregló la manta que los rodeaba, para conservar el poco calor que les quedaba. Legolas enterró todavía más su cara en el pecho de Keldarion, suspirando de satisfacción.

Keldarion sonrió, contento de que su hermano estuviera cómodo, y observó la oscuridad que había fuera de su refugio debajo de un saliente de rocas. Se había hecho de noche nada más encontrar el lugar, que estaba lo bastante seco como para refugiarse y dormir. Para entonces Legolas había estado a punto de colapsar, mientras que Keldarion casi no sentía el pie.

Al mirar hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que Legolas no había dejado de temblar. Los ojos de su hermano estaban cerrados, a punto de dormirse. Sabiendo lo fácil que sucumbiría su cuerpo al frío si lo hacía, Keldarion lo sacudió para despertarlo.

"No te duermas, mocoso."

Legolas parpadeó y miró a su hermano.

"¿Por qué no? Estoy cansado."

"Porque si te duermes ahora puede que no vuelvas a despertar."

"¿En serio? Bueno, pues despiértame cuando duerma un momento" –Legolas cerró firmemente los ojos y empezó a quedarse dormido otra vez.

"¡No! ¡No te duermas, idiota! –gritó Keldarion, golpeándole las mejillas con suavidad varias veces-. ¡Que despiertes he dicho!"

"¡Déjame, Kel!" –gruñó Legolas, abriendo los ojos otra vez y alejando la mano de su hermano.

"¡Soy el príncipe heredero del Bosque Negro y te ordeno que me obedezcas! ¡Quédate despierto! ¿Está claro?"

Legolas lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¡Eso no es justo!"

Keldarion sonrió, a pesar de todo.

"Haré lo que sea para mantenerte consciente… aunque tenga que usar mi rango."

El príncipe más joven puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado.

"Vas demasiado lejos, hermano mayor. Pero, por favor… déjame dormir. Solo unos pocos… minutos…"

Al escuchar su voz cada vez más débil, Keldarion se desesperó.

"No, Legolas, no puedo permitirlo. No te duermas. ¡Por favor!"

"Pero estoy tan cansado…"

"¡Tienes que quedarte despierto! –entonces se le ocurrió una idea-. Creo que sé cómo mantenerte ocupado. Vamos a hacer un concurso, ¿vale? Te haré varias preguntas y tienes que responderlas."

"¡Estás loco, Kel! ¡Déjame!"

"¡No, no lo haré! Ahora dime, ¿cómo se llama nuestro padre?"

Legolas miró a su hermano de forma extraña.

"¡Valar, estás loco! ¡Su nombre es Thranduil hijo de Oropher!"

"¿Y cuál es el de nuestra madre?"

Legolas suspiró, pero respondió de todos modos.

"Marwana hija de Calafalas."

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"¡Déjalo ya, Kel! ¡Esto es cada vez más estúpido!"

"Solo dime, ¿cuántos años tienes?"

"¡Ahora mismo me siento como si tuviera más de cien mil años!"

Keldarion se rio.

"Cierto. ¿Y yo?"

"¿Qué pasa contigo?"

"¿Cuántos años tengo?"

"Tres."

"¿Tres qué? ¿Tres años?" –insistió Keldarion.

"¡No! ¡Eres un elfling de tres meses de edad que no para de molestarme como una mosca! ¡Déjame ya, te lo advierto!"

"Todavía no, enano. Ahora que sé que todavía puedes maldecir, sé que puedes seguir con esto."

"¡No quiero! ¡Piérdete, Kel!"

"Bien, insúltame si quieres, hermano, pero quédate despierto."

Pero Legolas ya estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos.

"No… puedo…"

"Legolas –Keldarion le golpeó las mejillas con suavidad, pero no recibió más respuestas-. ¿Legolas? No… ¡Legolas!"

Observó con interés cómo el príncipe intentaba otra vez despertar a su hermano.

 _¿Su padre es Thranduil? Entonces ellos son hijos de Thranduil. Hmm… me pregunto cuál de ellos es el mío._

Ella se acercó más, escuchando claramente la angustia en la voz el príncipe de pelo negro.

 _Es el momento de averiguarlo._

"Legolas, por favor… -lo llamaba Keldarion frotándole las manos para calentárselas un poco-. ¡Despierta ya! Si no lo haces voy a…"

La voz de Keldarion se desvaneció cuando sintió una presencia cercana y se quedó con la boca abierta cuando una luz brillante apareció lentamente, iluminando la noche oscura. La luz se detuvo a cierta distancia de ellos y entonces se transformó en la imagen de una bella dama vestida de rojo.

A pesar de estar confundido, Keldarion cogió la espada y la sostuvo en alto en postura defensiva mientras que con el otro brazo protegía a su hermano.

"¿Quién… quién eres?" –preguntó, vacilante y un poco asustado por el extraño suceso.

La dama sonrió.

"Soy la señora Zuïlean, la diosa de la granada de invierno, el fruto que tu hermano intentó coger hoy."

Keldarion frunció el ceño, abrazando a Legolas más fuerte. _¿Nos vio? Pero, ¿por qué no la vimos?_ El príncipe había oído hablar de ella una vez, pero hacía tanto tiempo de eso que tenía problemas para recordar los detalles. De todas formas, Keldarion estaba seguro de que no había venido para ayudarlos.

"Mi hermano no cogió la fruta –dijo Keldarion, defendiendo a su hermano-. No hicimos nada malo."

"Lo sé, querido."

Ella seguía sonriendo, pero Keldarion seguía incómodo.

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?"

Zuïlean se rio un poco y se inclinó hacia adelante para tocar la cara de Keldarion. El príncipe se encogió y se alejó de su alcance. Ella se rio otra vez.

"Tienes razón. No hizo nada malo. Sin embargo, vuestro padre sí… hace muchos, muchos años."

Keldarion dudó. _¿De qué está hablando?_

"Me quitó algo –continuó-. Y ha llegado el momento de que pague su deuda –ella se acercó más y se quedó mirando el rostro dormido de Legolas antes de pasar al de Keldarion-. Vuestro padre me prometió a uno de vosotros. Solo necesito saber… cuál."


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Thranduil hizo acelerar a su caballo. A pesar de la oscuridad, el semental era capaz de encontrar el camino a través de la espesa capa de nieve. Detrás de ellos iban los guerreros del Bosque Negro, vigilantes mientras seguían a su rey hasta el lugar de la avalancha.

Linden miró a Thranduil y vio la expresión de padre preocupado en el rostro del rey. Ya que Thranduil era un experto en ocultar sus emociones eso solo delataba la enorme angustia que sentía en ese momento.

La tropa cabalgó en fila india hasta el largo sendero del acantilado y nada más llegar a la masa de nieve caída, Thranduil desmontó rápidamente seguido por Linden y se arrodilló al lado del cadáver de Trueno Salvaje, el caballo de Keldarion.

Con una mano temblorosa, Thranduil tocó el cuello del animal a sabiendas de que estaba muerto. Entonces escaneó con la mirada su alrededor, encontrándose con una gran roca que bloqueaba el camino por completo.

"Separaos –dijo en voz baja-. Y encontradlos."

Los guerreros del Bosque Negro se apresuraron a cumplir la orden de su rey y Linden hizo una breve pausa para darle un apretón en el hombro antes de ponerse a supervisar la misión de búsqueda y rescate.

Thranduil suspiró y se enderezó. Los cuerpos de sus hijos no estaba ahí, así que estaba seguro de que los chicos estaban por ahí, vivos y esperando la ayuda. Y Thranduil no pararía de buscarlos hasta encontrarlos.

"¿Kel? –dijo de repente la voz débil de Legolas-. ¿Con quién… estás hablando?"

Keldarion miró hacia abajo, aliviado al verlo despierto.

"Bueno, míralo tú mismo y dime lo que piensas."

Con los párpados pesados, Legolas se quedó mirando a Zuïlean, aturdido.

"¿Es… un ángel?"

Keldarion sonrió a pesar de la situación.

"No. Es nuestra 'carcelera'."

Legolas volvió a mirar a su hermano.

"¿Qué?" –muy confundido, miraba a Keldarion como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

Zuïlean sonrió aún más y alargó una mano para tocar la cabeza de Legolas.

"¡Quítale las manos de encima! –gritó Keldarion, golpeándole la mano bruscamente-. ¡No es tuyo! ¡Y tampoco yo!"

Zuïlean estrechó los ojos con desagrado, pero no se acercó más. Poco a poco se alejó de los dos hermanos, pero sus ojos nunca los perdieron de vista. Legolas estaba cada vez más confundido.

"¿Kel… qué está pasando?"

"No tengo ni idea –dijo Keldarion sin dejar de mirar a la dama-. Es Zuïlean. Dijo que es la diosa de la granada de invierno."

Legolas abrió los ojos como platos.

"Err… ¿estamos en problemas? Pero no cogí la fruta, ¿recuerdas?"

"¡No, pero tu padre sí! –gritó Zuïlean de repente-. ¡No lo habría dejado ir si hubiera sabido que no cumpliría su palabra! ¡Me mintió! ¡Me prometió que me daría a su hijo a cambio de su libertad, pero no lo hizo!"

"Nosotros… no entendemos…" –comenzó Keldarion, pero ella lo interrumpió.

"¡Lo haréis! –dijo-. Escuchareis lo que pasó de vuestro propio padre, ¡os lo garantizo! Tengo la sensación de que ya ha venido a buscaros. Esperaremos por él. Por el momento no os dejaré ir."

Con un movimiento de su mano, una pared de hielo se elevó de repente alrededor de su refugio. Los dos hermanos miraron a su alrededor, angustiados. No había salida. Estaban totalmente atrapados.

"¡Mi señora, no puedes hacer esto!" –exclamó Keldarion.

"Puedo y lo haré" –respondió ella tranquilamente.

"¡Pero mi hermano necesita ayuda! ¡Está gravemente herido!" –Keldarion estaba empezando a asustarse de verdad, sobre todo porque sentía a Legolas cada vez más débil en sus brazos.

"Entonces reza para que vuestro padre se dé prisa. Ahora todo está en sus manos."

Un momento después, desapareció. Aturdidos, Keldarion y Legolas se miraron durante un rato. Entonces Legolas dijo:

"Kel… ¿sabes… lo que estoy pensando ahora mismo?"

"No, ¿el qué?"

"Creo que… ya no me gustan las granadas. Prefiero las manzanas y las peras… son más seguras."

Keldarion sonrió y le metió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

"Te comprendo, hermano –abrazándolo más cerca hasta que la cabeza de Legolas descansaba debajo de su barbilla, Keldarion repitió-. Te comprendo."

Las pistas llevaron a Thranduil y su tropa hasta la base del acantilado. Feliz al descubrir que sus hijos estaban vivos y en movimiento, ordenó que aceleraran la búsqueda. Por las huellas irregulares que encontraron en la nieve estaba claro que los dos hermanos estaban heridos y buscaban un refugio.

"Tenemos que darnos prisa" –le dijo Thranduil a Linden, que cabalgaba a su lado. Tras encontrar las pistas, toda la tropa había vuelto a sus caballos y poco a poco habían bajado por el acantilado. De eso hacía ya más de una hora y el rey se estaba impacientando.

Linden abrió la boca para retransmitir las órdenes del rey cuando una repentina ráfaga de viento surgió de la nada, soplando con fuerza y revolviendo sus capas. El comandante alzó la mirada hacia el cielo en busca de la luna, pero al igual que durante ese día, grandes nubes ocultaban el universo de sus ojos.

"El invierno está muy avanzado como para que haya una ventisca" –pensó Linden en voz alta.

Pero Thranduil se había quedado inmóvil.

"No es una ventisca" –dijo en voz baja, con los ojos fijos en un pequeño árbol cargado de frutos.

Era el árbol de granadas.

Viejos recuerdos resurgieron. Una promesa olvidada. Thranduil miró a su alrededor como loco, buscando a la persona que debería estar ahí. Y entonces oyó su voz segundos antes de que se materializara a varias yardas del árbol.

"¿Me buscabas, Thranduil? –preguntó Zuïlean-. ¿O buscas a tus hijos?"

Thranduil no respondió y siguió mirándola con consternación, sin parpadear. Linden se preocupó al instante al ver las extrañas emociones en el rostro del rey.

"¿Mi señor? ¿Ocurre algo malo?"

Al escuchar a Linden, Thranduil dio una sacudida y miró al comandante brevemente antes de desmontar. Sin responder a su pregunta, Thranduil se acercó a Zuïlean sin apartar los ojos de ella.

"Mi señora. Volvemos a encontrarnos."

"Deberíamos haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, Thranduil."

"Tienes a mis hijos" –afirmó Thranduil, ignorándola deliberadamente.

"Sí, es cierto."

"Quiero que me los devuelvas" –la voz del rey se había vuelto helada de furia.

Ella entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente.

"Entonces sígueme. Creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente –con eso se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Thranduil apretó los dientes de rabia al ver su despreocupación, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Zuïlean volvió a mirarlo por encima del hombro y le dijo-. Deja a tus guerreros. Vendrás solo o no volverás a ver a tus hijos."


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Algo despertó a Keldarion, que parpadeó y se maldijo por haberse quedado dormido. Su cuerpo y su mente estaban tan aletargados que no podía pensar con claridad, pero la sensación de algo húmedo y pegajoso en el pecho le hizo mirar hacia abajo… y abrió los ojos como platos, alarmado por lo que vio.

"¡Legolas!"

El príncipe más joven no respondió. O estaba profundamente dormido o había caído en coma, pero lo que más había asustado a Keldarion era la sangre que goteaba desde la comisura de la boca de Legolas y que caía en su túnica.

"¡Legolas, despierta! –frenético, Keldarion le dio palmaditas en las pálidas mejillas-. Legolas… ¿sigues… sigues conmigo? ¡Por favor, hermano, háblame!"

Sin contar un leve gemido, Legolas siguió sin responder. Keldarion revisó rápidamente las heridas de su hermano, dándose cuenta de repente de que podría ser que se hubiera perforado un pulmón al romperse las costillas. A eso había que sumarle que la temperatura glacial solo estaba haciendo empeorar su condición. Su cuerpo no temblaba ya, pero eso no significaba que ya no sintiera el frío extremo.

Keldarion envolvió mejor a su hermano con la manta y limpió la sangre de su rostro. Llorando, el príncipe mayor le sujetó la cara con las manos y dijo:

"Legolas, escúchame. Vamos a salir de aquí, ¿vale? ¿Me estás oyendo, hermano? ¡Vamos a salir de esta… esta prisión! ¡Pero para eso debes seguir con vida! ¿Me has oído, enano? ¡Mantente con vida!"

La cabeza de Legolas se movió débilmente al escuchar las palabras de su hermano.

"¡Eso es! –gritó Keldarion-. ¡Abre los ojos, pequeño! ¡Despierta!"

Pero entonces, Legolas se quedó otra vez absolutamente quieto. Keldarion entró en pánico. Tras coger su espada apresuradamente, se puso dolorosamente en pie y empezó a golpear con ella la pared de hielo que los aprisionaba.

"¡Déjanos salir! –gritó el príncipe con rabia mientras golpeaba su espada varias veces contra el muro-. ¿Me oyes? ¡Quiero que nos dejes salir!"

La hoja era fuerte y los golpes de Keldarion poderosos, pero la pared era aún más fuerte. No se rompió y ni siquiera se agrietó. Keldarion cada vez estaba más desesperado.

"¡Por favor, mi señora, libéranos! ¡Mi hermano se está muriendo! ¡Tienes que dejarnos ir!"

Agotado y dolorido, Keldarion finalmente se derrumbó al lado de su hermano. Tenía la garganta hecha un desastre de gritar y no le quedaban fuerzas para volver a levantar la espada. Casi incapaz de contener los sollozos, Keldarion abrazó a Legolas débilmente.

"Mantente con vida, pequeño –canturreó en voz baja-. Padre vendrá."

Apoyando la frente contra la de su hermano, susurró otra vez:

"Padre vendrá."

Zuïlean se detuvo una legua más adelante. Con el ceño fruncido, Thranduil miró a su alrededor e intentó encontrar alguna señal de que sus hijos estaban allí.

"¿Dónde están?"

Ella señaló hacia un saliente de roca en la montaña, bajo la que había una pared de hielo.

"Ahí."

A su señal, la pared se derrumbó, dejando al descubierto a los dos príncipes del Bosque Negro que había estado atrapados dentro. Los ojos de Thranduil se abrieron al máximo.

"¡Keldarion! ¡Legolas!" –gritó, corriendo hacia ellos.

Pero por desgracia, Zuïlean le cerró el paso.

"¡No tan deprisa, Thranduil!"

Apretando los puños, Thranduil replicó:

"¿Qué más quieres? ¿No han sufrido lo suficiente? ¡Necesito saber si están bien!"

"Te aseguro que todavía respiran –respondió ella, cortante-. Pero aún tenemos algo pendiente, Thranduil, ¿lo has olvidado? Antes de que te deje ir con ellos tengo que saberlo. ¿Cuál de ellos me pertenece?"

Thranduil había esperado la pregunta, pero en lugar de responder se limitó a lanzarle una dura e inflexible mirada a la diosa.

"¿Padre?" -Keldarion los observaba, confundido por la extraña escena. Se sentó con cautela, preguntándose por el angustiado silencio de su padre.

"Kel –Thranduil se volvió a mirarlo tras dar un suspiro de alivio-. ¿Estáis bien?"

"Estaré bien, padre. Es Legolas el que me preocupa" –respondió Keldarion, haciendo una seña hacia su hermano que acunaba en su regazo.

"¡Thranduil! –exclamó Zuïlean-. ¡Todavía no me has contestado! ¿Cuál de estos chicos me pertenece?"

Thranduil se dirigió a la diosa una vez más.

"¡Ninguno!"

Zuïlean se quedó sorprendida por la respuesta.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Ninguno de ellos es el que buscas, mi señora, ni ninguno de ellos es el niño que te prometí."

"¡Thranduil, no hay nada que odie más que un mentiroso y alguien que no cumple su palabra!"

"¡No estoy mintiendo! –gritó Thranduil-. ¡Y nunca rompí mi palabra, aunque creas que sí! ¡No es que no quisiera darte al niño, es que no pude hacerlo!"

"¡Esa excusa en deshonrosa, Thranduil!"

"No lo entiendes –Thranduil suspiró, mirando brevemente a sus hijos. Keldarion lo miraba consternado y Legolas se movió un poco. _Van a oír algo que nunca les he contado_ , pensó. Tras respirar profundamente, el rey dijo al fin-: El niño está muerto."

Entonces se produjo un largo silencio. Zuïlean había fruncido el ceño y Keldarion estaba aturdido. _¿Que el niño está muerto? ¿De qué niño está hablando?_ El príncipe cada vez estaba más confundido.

"El día que tomé ese fruto mi mujer estaba embarazada de nuestro primer hijo –continuó Thranduil, mirando a Keldarion-. Ella me había pedido que encontrara una granada de invierno. Cuando llegue a casa no pude hablarle sobre mi promesa, pues temía romperle el corazón. Todo esto me estaba matando por dentro, ¡créeme!" –Thranduil miraba a Keldarion suplicante, como pidiéndole perdón a su hijo por haber cedido a hacer ese terrible pacto.

"Entonces ocurrió algo horrible –continuó Thranduil-. Cuando fue al bosque a recoger hierbas aromáticas con sus criadas, fueron atacadas por los orcos."

Keldarion se quedó en estado de shock al oír eso. ¡Nunca le había contado nada de eso! Intrigado, siguió escuchando con atención.

"Marwana era hábil con las cuchillas, pero su estado era delicado y…" –al llegar hasta allí, Thranduil cerró los ojos brevemente y respiró hondo.

Cuando el rey volvió a abrir los ojos, Keldarion vio que estaba conteniendo lágrimas de angustia.

"¿Padre? –preguntó el príncipe en voz baja-. ¿Qué pasó después?"

Thranduil miraba a su hijo mayor con tristeza.

"Tu madre tuvo un aborto."

Y entonces se produjo otro largo silencio. La cara de Keldarion delataba su sorpresa.

"¿Quieres decir que yo… yo…?"

"Sí, Kel. No eres el primer hijo que concebimos –dijo Thranduil en voz baja-. Siempre has sido nuestro primogénito, Kel, pero pudiste haber tenido un hermano mayor."

Keldarion sacudió la cabeza, asombrado.

"¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?"

"Porque no quería hacer llorar a tu madre. Había sufrido ya bastante. Era mejor olvidarlo –Thranduil suspiró mientras se giraba hacia Zuïlean que había permanecido en silencio durante su larga explicación-. Como dije, mi señora, nunca rompí mi palabra. Una vez que hago un juramento, no lo olvido."

Ella frunció el ceño antes de decir:

"Respóndeme con sinceridad, Thranduil. Si el niño hubiera vivido, ¿me lo habrías dado?"

Thranduil sacudió la cabeza, abrumado.

"No lo sé, mi señora. Sin duda alguna no habría querido hacerlo, pero…" –se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus hijos. Legolas había recuperado la consciencia y, al igual que Keldarion, miraba a su padre con tristeza.

"Pero siempre cumplo mi palabra –continuó Thranduil con determinación-. Yo fui el que cogió el fruto y soy yo quien debe ser castigado. Así que tómame, mi señora. Libera a mis hijos. Llévame contigo y habremos resuelto este asunto para siempre."

 **Thank you very much for your message, Anana16 :)**


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

"¡No, padre!" –gritaron los dos príncipes, consternados por lo que acababa de decir el rey.

Legolas levantó la mano débilmente, intentando alcanzar a Thranduil.

"Padre… no lo hagas."

Arrodillándose al lado de sus hijos, Thranduil los abrazó.

"Cometí un error. Y no dejaré que ninguno de los dos pague por ello."

"¡Pero coger la fruta de un árbol no es ningún crimen! –Keldarion finalmente perdió los estribos y miró a Zuïlean-. ¡Esto es solo una excusa para conseguir lo que quieres!"

Sorprendentemente, Zuïlean no dijo nada.

"Kel, un juramento es un juramento, aunque resulte doloroso cumplirlo" –lo reprendió Thranduil con suavidad, acariciándole la cara.

Keldarion se volvió hacia su hermano. Ambos príncipes se observaron seriamente, comunicándose de una forma de la que solo ellos eran capaces. Y entonces, tal como había sospechado, sus dos hijos le dijeron a la diosa:

"¡Entonces tendrás que llevarnos contigo a nosotros también, mi señora!"

Zuïlean estaba atónita.

"¿Q… qué?"

"¿Pero qué estáis haciendo?" –se alarmó Thranduil.

Haciendo caso omiso de su padre, Keldarion se dirigió a la diosa.

"¿Qué le parece, mi señora? ¿Hay sitio para dos 'prisioneros' más?"

"¡Kel! –gritó Thranduil-. ¡Esto es una locura! ¡No tenéis nada que ver con esto!"

"O nos vamos los dos contigo… o dejas a uno de nosotros con ella –dijo Legolas el voz baja, agarrando la túnica de su padre a pesar del dolor que sentía-. ¿Qué… prefieres?"

Thranduil abrió la boca. Tenía que volver a tomar una decisión. ¡Y una muy particular! Estaba estupefacto con sus dos hijos, pues ambos lo observaban con expresiones llenas de determinación, sin echarse atrás.

 _¡Qué cabezotas!_ Pensaba sacudiendo la cabeza. _¡¿De dónde demonios sacaron esa terquedad?!_ Pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar, Zuïlean se adelantó.

"Ninguno va a venir conmigo" –dijo la diosa en voz baja.

Los tres elfos del Bosque Negro se sorprendieron.

"¡¿Qué?!"

Zuïlean sonrió, casi divertida.

"¿Por qué os sorprendéis tanto? ¿No es lo que queríais?"

Thranduil frunció el ceño, desconfiado.

"¿A qué se debe el repentino cambio de opinión, mi señora? ¿Qué estás planeando?"

Al escuchar eso, ella se echó a reír.

"¡Mira a tu alrededor! –exclamó, abriendo los brazos-. ¿No lo ves? ¡La maldición se ha roto!"

Los tres miraron a su alrededor… y se quedaron boquiabiertos. El granado no estaba lejos, rodeado de muchos otros, y cada uno de ellos estaba cargado con los frutos rojos. Pero lo que más les sorprendió eran los elfos que acababan de aparecer de la nada; los elfos de Greenwood que había desaparecido años atrás. Estaban aturdidos, como si acabaran de despertar de un largo sueño.

"¿Qué maldición? –preguntó Keldarion en nombre de su padre y su hermano-. ¡No entendemos nada!"

Sin dejar de sonreír, Zuïlean les contó su historia.

"Soy una de las cuatro diosas que formaron la Tierra Media. Mis tres hermanas son la diosa de la primavera, de verano y de otoño, mientras que yo soy la del invierno. A diferencia de ellas no me tomaba mi deber en serio y dejaba que tormentas de nieve plagaran la tierra mientras yo me divertía en otra parte.

Nuestro padre, el gran Udeus, se enfadó conmigo por todas las vidas perdidas. Me expulsó del cielo y me envió a la Tierra Media y me dio una tarea: tenía que cosechar el mayor número posible de granadas en invierno, lo cual parecía imposible, pues las granadas no se producen en épocas de frío –dijo con tristeza-. Era una lección, me dijo Udeus. Tenía que experimentar por mí misma las dificultades que había en la Tierra Media y tenía que ver las consecuencias de mi negligencia. No podía volver hasta completar la tarea, así que tenía que asegurarme de que nadie cogiera los frutos. Los que lo hacían tenían que volverse mis prisioneros –entonces se encogió de hombros-. Mi padre tiene una forma extraña de disciplinar a sus hijos.

Todo salió bien, pero no era tan fácil como parecía. Todavía estoy encadenada a este lugar hasta que mi padre me libere, pero había algo aparte de eso que me liberaría. Udeus prometió que podría volver si alguien de la Tierra Media se ofreciera voluntario para ser mi prisionero… como los tres acabáis de hacer."

Los tres elfos se miraron con asombro. Nunca se habrían imaginado eso y tenían dificultades para creérselo, pero de repente el tenso silencio se rompió cuando Legolas tosió sangre violentamente.

"¡Legolas!" –Thranduil y Keldarion se alarmaron al instante. Con la historia de Zuïlean se habían olvidado completamente de que Legolas estaba a pocos pasos de la muerte.

Con un brazo alrededor del cuerpo tembloroso de Legolas, Keldarion levantó la vista y miró a la diosa.

"¿Pero al final será mi hermano quien tenga que pagar por todo? ¡Míralo! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!"

Zuïlean al menos parecía sentirse culpable.

"Lo siento de verdad. No fue mi intención haceros daño, la avalancha no fue intencional. Mi aparición causó el temblor de tierra."

Entonces se dio la vuelta y cogió varias frutas del árbol de granadas más cercano.

"Ten –le dijo a Thranduil, tendiéndoselos-. Dáselos a tu hijo de inmediato. El jugo de las semillas es bueno para curar heridas internas. Esto ayudará, confía en mí."

El rey del Bosque Negro hizo lo que le dijo.

"¿Nos volveremos a encontrar?" –Thranduil no lo estaba preguntando exactamente. Más bien estaba buscando llegar a un acuerdo con la diosa de forma sutil.

Zuïlean sonrió, percatándose del doble sentido de la pregunta de Thranduil.

"No, no lo haremos. Te lo puedo asegurar –mirando a los dos príncipes, continuó-. He aprendido algo más de todo esto. El amor es lo más importante del universo. No me extraña que la gente de la Tierra Media haya sobrevivido a todas las catástrofes que he causado. Se tienen unos a otros."

Tras enviarles una última sonrisa, Zuïlean les dio las gracias… y desapareció, para no volver a ser vista.

Los árboles de granada desaparecieron también tras unos pocos segundos…

Incluso antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Legolas, Thranduil oyó la risa de sus hijos que se oía adentro.

"Bueno, me alegro de ver que te sientes mejor, Legolas. ¿De qué os estabais riendo? –preguntó el rey mientras entraba.

Los príncipes lo observaron llegar. Legolas estaba sentado apoyado en el montículo de almohadas que Keldarion le había arreglado, mientras que el príncipe mayor estaba sentado a los pies de la cama y cada uno de ellos estaba devorando una granada.

"Oh, ¡estábamos hablando de la cara de Linden y el resto de guerreros cuando nos vieron regresar con los elfos desaparecidos!" –explicó Keldarion.

"Pero obviamente no puedo recordarlo porque estaba demasiado ocupado durmiendo –dijo Legolas, dándole otro mordisco a la fruta-. ¡Me habría encantado poder ver su cara!"

El rey se rio al recordar la escena de hacía un par de días. Linden y los guerreros se habían quedado mudos de sorpresa al ver aparecer a Thranduil y sus hijos con los ex prisioneros de Zuïlean. Linden se había quedado boquiabierto y con los ojos como platos, pero como buen comandante que era se recuperó rápidamente y se encargó de acomodar a los elfos recién llegados. No estaban heridos, solo confusos y desorientados al ver los cambios que había sufrido el reino en los miles de años de su ausencia.

Thranduil se sentó al lado de Legolas en la cama y abrazó al príncipe contra su costado.

"Me alegro de ver que todo salió bien. Cuando no volvisteis… -suspiró y sacudió la cabeza-. No he tenido nunca tanto miedo."

Keldarion estiró la mano y acarició la de su padre.

"No tienes que preocuparte más, padre. Ahora estamos aquí, y en una sola pieza –pero entonces miró a su hermano postrado en la cama y sonrió-. Bueno, casi."

Legolas taladró a su hermano con la mirada antes de decir.

"No te preocupes, padre. Evitaremos las avalanchas y árboles extraños de ahora en adelante –miró la fruta a medio comer en su mano y se la ofreció al rey-. Err… ¿granada?"

Thranduil dio una carcajada.

"¡No, gracias! ¡Todavía no me he vuelto loco! ¿Por qué este repentino antojo por la fruta?"

"¿Por qué no? –Legolas arqueó las cejas-. Como dijo la diosa, me ayuda a curarme. ¡Además, está deliciosa!"

"Pero pensé que habías dicho que no querías saber nada más de las granadas" –dijo Keldarion.

Legolas sonrió como un gato satisfecho.

"¡Bueno, he cambiado de opinión! Rompimos la maldición de la diosa y liberamos a los elfos, ¿no? No lo habríamos conseguido si no hubiera intentado coger la granada."

"Correcto, enano. ¡Y también pudiste haberte roto todas las costillas durante esa caída!" –lo interrumpió Keldarion.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡No fue para tanto!"

"¿Que no fue para tanto? ¡Enano, estuviste a punto de morir!"

"¡Pero no lo hice!"

"¡Pero casi lo hiciste!"

"¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?"

"¿Quién dice que estoy enfadado?"

"¡Te está saltando el ojo!"

"¿Qué? ¡No es verdad!"

"¡Es verdad! ¡Mira! ¡Lo está haciendo otra vez!"

Thranduil apretaba los labios intentando contener la risa mientras presenciaba las bromas de sus hijos, pero se sentía aliviado de verlos volver a la normalidad después de la reciente experiencia. _Gracias a los Valar, todo vuelve a la normalidad_ , pensó. _Pero conociéndolos, y sobre todo a Legolas, seguro que pronto estarán metidos en líos otra vez…_

"¿Qué…?" –Thranduil se sobresaltó cuando algo le golpeó la mejilla, y luego otra vez, y otra. Se quedó mirando a sus hijos. Ambos se lanzaban semillas de granada, riéndose histéricamente.

Con un brillo travieso en la mirada, Thranduil también se unió a la refriega.

En el exterior, la nieve y el hielo empezaban a derretirse. La estación más fría estaba a punto de terminar. La primavera se acercaba y el Bosque Negro se llenaría de colores una vez más.

 **¡Buenoo! Último capítulo. Menos mal que todo acabó bien. En una de estas se les acabará la suerte XD**

 **Gracias por leer ¡y saludos especiales a NaVa a-LT-v, a Larien Numenense y a Anana16 por comentar!**

 **Próximamente: 'Violenta Venganza' – Un cruel asesino llega al Bosque Negro. Pronto descubrirán que intenta vengarse de varias personas que formaron parte de su pasado, incluyendo a Thranduil y sus hijos**


End file.
